The Lonely Prince
by Rand0m-H0ttie
Summary: Klavier is without a doubt scarred from the events of AJ 3 4. Will Ema have a change of heart to the prosecutor and pull him out of a depression? T For refrence to the cases.  Just to be safe MAJOR SPOILERS for AJ!


The Lonely Prince

A Klavier and Ema Story.

Warning: Spoilers for end of Apollo Justice.

Summary: Klavier is without a doubt scarred from the events of AJ 3+4. Will Ema have a change of heart to the prosecutor and pull him out of a depression?

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Capcom.

The golden-haired prince quietly slipped into the prosecutor's office. The sound-proofed room, usually blaring with music, lay in a deathly silence. The prosecutor sat silently, with his thoughts racing.

_'First Daryan… Now Kristoph too? Is everyone I've ever been close to a criminal? My own brother is a murderer! Is everything I know a lie?...' _Klavier's mind grew silent, pondering for a moment. "Ja, probably." He muttered out loud. "And the defendant… Fraulein Vera… She was terrified of me… For looking like that blasted brother of mine… The devil… A murder… Sharing my face… Kristoph! You bloody liar!" Klavier ran a fist to his desk. Paperwork went flying everywhere, and it lay scattered across the floor.

Moments later, a grumpy, chocolate-haired woman in a lab coat shuffled into the prosecutor's office.

"Fraulein Skye." The prince stated flatly. She gave a slightly shocked look to his uncharacteristic nature.

"Well then," Ema began, even grumpier than usual now, "Sign these papers, you glimmerous fop!" She slammed the papers onto his desk.

"Very well, Fraulein. You should be taking your leave now, ja?" He glared at her. Though taken aback, the scientist stood her ground.

"Not until I get my paperwork!" Klavier stood up.

"Fraulein. Get out… Now." The glare in his eyes hardened. Venom dripped from the prosecutor's voice. His hair seemed to lose its prince-like glow, while his voice boomed, both full of emotion and completely withdrawn from it all at once.

Ema stumbled backwards, but quickly recomposed herself.

"Do you think you're the only one having a bad day? You have NO right to take out your anger on me, you… You selfish, glimmerous fop!" Ema screamed, turned on her heel and marched out the door. She made her exit known with a full-forced slam on the door. _'It's a good thing those walls are sound-proof,' _she thought sheepishly. '_Or that would have been quite a scene.' _Still, she couldn't put her finger on why, but she felt a little guilty. With a sigh, she shuffled over to the office of a good friend, with a guilty heart.

Ema knocked on the door. A young lawyer with spikey hair answered the door.

"Hey Ema. What's up?" The lawyer gestured for her to come inside.

"Apollo," she began, "Is Mr. Wright here? I need to talk to him. It's fairly important."

"Sorry, you just missed him. He left like five minutes ago… He said something about needing to get grape juice or something." Apollo muttered.

"Oh…" The scientist sighed, disheartened.

"Is there anything I could do to help you with?" He asked, sensing her disappointment.

"It's that stupid, glimmerous fop! He's acting like a complete jerk!" With that, the frustrated scientist picked up a bag of snakoos.

"Is he alright?" The lawyer asked in response to the trial the day before.

_ MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH._

"Ema." Apollo said in an attempt to get her to stop stuffing her face with snackoos.

_MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH._

"Oh wait… Please, don't tell me…"

_MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH._

"That you forgot about what happened to his brother?" After that, Ema completely stopped munching, remembering. _'Stupid, how could I forget something like that!'_

"Oh no…" She gasped.

"What did you say to him?" Apollo asked cautiously. He was afraid of her answer. The science-loving woman sighed.

"I might have… Kind of… Flipped out?" The lawyer responded with a face palm, then tossed a serious look.

"You should apologize… I'm kind of worried for him.. Not in a weird way either." He quickly added to avoid whatever gay joke was running through her mind.

"Fine… I'll go see if the glimmerous fop is okay." She sighed, knowing it was the right thing to do.

Ema slowly made her way up the stairs to the prosecutor's office. With a sigh, she knocked on the door. There was no response, so she opened the door. _'No response means no objections either.'_ She reasoned. Sure enough, she found said prosecutor there.

"Fraulien, why are you back? I gave you your leave, ja?" He looked to the sky, with golden locks covering his ocean blue eyes.

"Look, Mr. Gavin… I apolo... apolo… apolo…"

"What does Herr Forhead have to do with anything?" He snapped. (AN: Because the beginning of apologize sounds like Apollo. :p)

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Very well, now leave." Klavier muttered, turning away.

"Mr. Gavin…" Ema started to step in his direction. Klavier gripped at the end of his necklace.

"Mr. Gavin?" Unable to take it anymore, Klavier pulled on the necklace's chain. With a snap, a small chain and broken silver links collapsed to the ground in disarray. The charm of his band, the Gavinners, remained in his hand slightly crushed, and the sharp, now red-tinted edges dug into his hand.

"My brother is Mr. Gavin. I have no need for such formalities." Ema gasped at the dark, bitter tone in the prosecutor's voice. She hesitated, but eventually found her voice.

"Klavier…" She whispered, reluctantly placing a hand on his shoulder. _'What am I doing?'_ She mental scolded herself. _'I just hope science can explain this…' _Klavier tensed at the contact, clearly wanting just to be left alone. Ema's hand traveled down to his hand, containing the crushed pendant.

"Your hand is bleeding," She shuttered, placing the pendent on his desk. "And by the looks of it, it's pretty deep. How are you supposed to play the guitar like that?"

"The Gavinners broke up. I don't have to." Klavier smiled darkly. Ema let out an exasperated sigh, and pulled a disinfecting wipe out of her lab coat.

"The guitar is a part of you. You can't just abandon it." She whispered, while cleaning out the cuts in his hand.

"I suppose I can't abandon Daryan or Kristoph either then, ja?" The prosecutor snapped. In any other instance, the scientist would have yelled, thrown snackoos… Just something to get back at him. Though, due to the current circumstances, she stayed calm.

"I never said you had to…" Ema added softly. She pulled a gauze out of her lab coat and began to wrap his hand.

"What are you trying to get at, Fraulien?" He was close to losing control of his emotions, and she could tell from the change in his voice.

"Klavier… You don't always have to be so strong." The scientist finished wrapping his hand. She searched his eyes for something. Anything that reminded her of the glimmerous fop that she had known and lo-…. Preferred.

"What?" Ema either found what she was looking for, or found nothing at all. She swallowed back her pride and embraced him. The prosecutor stiffened, as if trying hard to resist the comfort. _'Way to go Ema.' _She thought sarcasticly. _'I might as well face it; I suck at this comforting thing.' _The science-loving woman's thoughts were shattered. Something warm and wet splattered on the shoulder of her lab coat. Shocked, she looked up at the prosecutor with golden locks covering his blue eyes. Sure enough, though, something dripped from under his bangs. It sparkled when the light hit it, and dotted the scientist's white jacket. Klavier's arms eventually found their way around her petite frame, and he buried his face in her shoulder. Awkwardly, the scientist patted the prosecutor's back. She was confused, to say the least. If there was one thing she knew, though, it was partially how he felt. _'I felt something like this when Lana confessed to that murder case… Though I knew that she didn't do it. I don't know how I would have felt if my sister actually WAS a murderer though… I just can't even imagine how Klavier feels right now.' _Ema's thought's raced. _'What would Lana do to make the glimmerous fop smile?'_

"You know, I still think you're strong, Klavier." She choked out to the glimmerous fop. She felt the tiniest smile against her shoulder. Heat rose to the scientist's face.

"Danke, Fraulein." He responded, looking up to her with his ocean eyes. _'Now THERE'S the glimmerous fop I know an lo- remember.' _She hastily corrected her thoughts. Then he sighed sadly and looked more downcast than ever. _'Dagnabbit, you stupid, glimmerous fop!'_ She thought bitterly. _'Well, I suppose it's time for me to make nice with some friendly advice.'_

"Klavier, there's more to this, isn't there?" _'It's about time that I try out that perceiving thing that Apollo, Trucy, and Mr. Wright talk about a lot.' _She began to focus on the prosecutors features.

"Fraulein, I believe you are mistaken. What more is there than what you already know?" _'What I already know… His bandaged hand tensed when he said that. I've got you now, you glimmerous fop!'_

"What I already know… There's something you're hiding from me. I don't know if you realized it, but your hand tensed up when you said that." Klavier gave a shocked look. "This can only be because there's more to what's bothering you; Something I DON'T know that you're not telling me!" She ended up pointing at him, like one of the lawyers after they raised an objection.

"You sound like Herr Forehead." He mumbled, stalling for time.

"Quit stalling, Klavier! I learned a thing or two from Apollo- You're going to tell me what's really bothering you." Her voice was demanding, but in a sympathetic was as opposed to just being stern.

"Fraulein Skye…" He sighed. _'The Fraulein has her mind set on the truth now… She's so stubborn that she won't stop until she gets just that.'_

"Well? Listen, Klavier… I can't help you until I know what's really bothering you. Don't you trust me?" She tilted her head sideways.

"Fraulein… Everyone I've ever been close to is a criminal. My own brother is a murderer. My band mate is a smuggler AND a murderer. Then, there's you, Fraulein. You're guilty of a terrible crime as well." Ema let out a surprised gasp.

"B-But… The SL-9 Case… T-That wasn't me!" She choked back tears at the thought of that case… It still left a scar on her to this day.

"I wasn't talking about that case."

"T-Then… What are you talking about?" He knew it was wrong to use her vulnerable state to his advantage, but he couldn't help it. He kissed her lightly on the lips, than quickly pulled away, realizing his mistake. The scientist remained frozen in shock.

"Fraulein, you're a heartbreaker- one of the worst crimes, and you had no clue." Completely disheartened, he retreated to the door. He was about to step through the door frame, when a hand linked with his hand, and tugged him backwards.

"Klavier… You're had more betrayals then one should in a lifetime… But you don't have to face it alone. Maybe I can change my ways as a heartbreaker…" She gave a small smile, with a rose-color dusting her cheeks. He smiled back- not a dark smile, but a genuine glimmerous fop smile that melted her heart. Their lips connected again, and once broken, Ema gave a smug smile.

"You do realize that now you'll owe me a bag of snackoos, right?" Klavier chuckled.

"As long as you don't make me eat your inedible golden snackoos, it sounds like a plan." The two embraced each other, just enjoying the company. The prince-like prosecutor wasn't lonely anymore, and the grumpy scientist was in a strangely better mood.

THE END

Authors Notes: First of all, I know Klavier is EXTREAMLY out of character (OOC), But I hope it's within reason. I tried to play it off of the whole deal in the last case, when Apollo is presenting evidence to 'Pull Klavier out of the darkness,' or something along those lines. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review! I really would appreciate them, since it's my first FanFiction. I'm okay with flaming, too, as long as it's to the story, not the author. (For Example: This story sucks, it should have never been written. VS. You suck, you should have never been born.) Also, if any of you see grammar or spelling errors, (Though I used spell check,) Please, let me know. Thank you, and have a nice day!

UPDATE: Thanks to for corrections!


End file.
